


sunny side up | a lipseul/loona au

by sofakehappy



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, Motherhood, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofakehappy/pseuds/sofakehappy
Summary: lipseul thinks going to disneyland as a "family" would be a great idea. as soon as they get to the park, they realize how the mess they got themselves into has no coming back.





	sunny side up | a lipseul/loona au

It all happened very suddenly.

First they were on the Honeymoon, then they thought it would be cool if they did an activity with Yeojin and the rest of the girls. They thought of camping or going to the nearest beach and spend the weekend on a nice hotel.

They didn't thought they were going to be in Orlando, wearing summer mom clothes and fanny packs filled with sunscreen and various pairs of sunglasses.

Kim Jungeun and Jo Haseul, the perfect couple to the eyes of their families and friends, were now stuck in a mess with their child and other 8 kids at Disneyland.

Those other 9 kids were all grown ups actually, the only kid in the crew was Yeojin but she was under the couple's wings. They could've easily planned something mature that Yeojin could also enjoy but nope, everyone gave into the idea of going to Disneyland.

Going to Disneyland wasn't the major stress factor, that major stress factor was that there was only two responsible adults in the group and then child adults. Meaning that both women would have to look after every single thing they did.

But for now, there was no problem. Everyone had sunscreen on, their hair tied up, water, everything was fine.

After having lunch in the park, it was time for them to decide the next activity and that's where the trouble begun.

_ "We should go to the Guardians Of The Galaxy one first!" _ Yeojin protested, almost every other girl seemed to not agree with the smaller girl.

_ "Haunted Mansion first."  _ Olivia Hye said and all the girls agreed, making Yeojin's face go cherry red because she was getting mad already. 

_ "That's scary! You save that for last!" _ Haseul felt the headache kicking in already so she spoke up before Olivia and Yeojin started throwing hands.

_ "I will go with Yeojin to the Guardians one and Jungeunnie goes with you guys to the Haunted Mansion!"  _ Her wife looked comfortable with that, they all agreed that whoever gets out first would wait in the other's attraction for them to get out.

The ride with Yeojin wasn't that bad, it had been a while since Haseul saw her have so much fun and she was happy about that. Yeojin was her little baby. Once they got out, the others weren't there so they went right ahead to the Haunted Mansion.

Only to find a very scared group of girls and a very distressed Choerry, who was crying on Jungeun's arms. Haseul's mother instincts kicked in so fast she grabbed her water bottle and poured some over Choerry's burning hot scalp and face. 

_ "What the fuck happened!?"  _ Yeojin held Choerry while Haseul yelled at the other girls.

_ "She got really scared and tried to run outside and hit her head on some decoration!" _ Yves, one of the older ones explained, she was worried too but also annoyed.  _ "We yelled at her but she kept running." _

_ "Don't yell at her next time and help her!"  _ after a moment of Haseul telling her wife how irresponsible that was and checking with Choerry to see if she wanted to go back to the hotel, everything was fine and again and they could still enjoy the park.

They enjoyed a few rides with calm, laughed at Hyunjin, Heejin, Yves and Chuu vomiting after the rollercoaster, Choerry took huge loads of pictures with every Princess she found, Yeojin...well, Yeojin kicked a Mickey Mouse figure in the leg and called him "dumpster rat" while standing beside to a real man dressed as the character, she got yelled at a couple times for that. 

And now...it was Teacups moment. Olivia and GoWon had been dying to get into one of those since they got out of the airport basically, now it was their time.

While the other girls waited outside the attraction, the couple of young girls got into a Tea Cup and it started slowly, but two minutes inside that thing and Olivia Hye was a mess and GoWon was going to fly high if they didn't stop.

Haseul slowly turned her back and breathed in and out, ignoring what was going on behind her and enjoying the nice summer breeze she was getting because of being covered by trees.

After that, they all sat on a small restaurant, again, to recharge energies. They ate small things, except for Yeojin who asked for a giant ass burger that Haseul had to finish otherwise they would end up at the hospital instead of their hotel rooms.

Now it was time for the gift shop and oh boy, Haseul had been working hard for this. Yeojin grabbed a lot of stuff, mostly things she could take to school and rub on her friend's faces. So now Haseul was paying for three new backpacks and other things that she knew would end up in Yeojin's corner chair, sitting there forever (besides from clothes Yeojin was going to wear to sleep probably).

Everyone was happy with the things they bought. They also got ice creams and milkshakes and a lot of sugar through the day which made Haseul take her phone out and write out  **"make a dentist appointment when you get back home!" **

So, in that moment, everyone remembered they needed to go to the bathroom. Jungeun agreed that she'll take the girls to take care of them and then they'd all meet in front of the castle.

Haseul took a seat, it was a hot seat but it was all she had, enjoyed her milkshake and got bothered by a grown man in a Goofy costume for a while. 

**5 minutes. ** Okay, it was a long walk. Haseul kept her cool.

**10 minutes. ** Haseul took her phone out and suddenly remembered how she was the only one who got an american chip that actually functioned.

Getting up and throwing out the cup she had in her hand, she went right ahead to the bathrooms only to find no one else than Yeojin and Choerry confused and nervous, she ran up to the girls and gave them a big hug.

_ "Where is everyone else!?"  _

_ "We were the lasts to use the bathroom, and Mom Jungeunnie told us to wait because Yves was in trouble and nobody came for us for like 7 minutes and-"  _

Haseul's arms wrapping around her was what cut Yeojin off. Choerry joined the hug too.

_ "We will look for them"  _ with a warm smile, Haseul took the girls hand and the three headed out on the search of their lost friends (and wife).

They looked around the bathrooms, the castle, the places they were in before that...nothing. Haseul was distressed.

A tap on her shoulder made her jump in her place and turn around with huge hopes, only to find out that it wasn't one of her lost friends. It was someone... different.

_ "Vivi?"  _ Haseul's soft voice made the black-haired girl in front of her smile. The woman was dressed as Mulan, shined under the bright sun and was flawless.

Vivi, her college ex...they broke up in a very mature way, there was no time to be together, so they just splitted up. Then Haseul met Jungeun, who was the love of her life, and moved on. 

No grudges, nothing. It was like seeing an old friend, both of them talked for a while but Haseul didn't had the time. She asked Vivi if she had seen the girls (describing them as well) and for her surprise, she had seen them wandering around the castle.

There they were again, walking around the castle. It was already getting a little cooler, the summer breeze was making its presence and it was getting really nice.

They sat together, Haseul's headache coming back, Yeojin's and Choerry's feet were hurting and they were also out of water and hungry. This wasn't what Haseul planned at all, she just wanted to be happy and safe with her friends and her daughter and wife but this was a mess.

Suddenly, Yeojin stoop up and waved her hand. In the distance, a rushed Jungeun was running towards them.

Haseul's eyes lit up, the other girls came behind her, eating ice cream (again) and with ridiculous Mickey and Minnie Mouse hats. 

_ "I thought i lost Yeojin and Choerry, and you!"  _ Jungeun was... crying? their hug became tighter, Yeojin joined and Haseul felt like the world was in her arms. Haseul wiped her wife's tears away and kissed her slowly, making everyone else fake gag and laugh.

As soon as the the evening came in and the sky became darker and little tiny lights were seen. Everyone in the park came near the castle to enjoy the show of fireworks.

While all those lights shining on the sky, the married women looked at each other right in the eyes. Yeojin was in front of them, struggling to see and the other girls right next to them. Some girls hugging, some other laughing quietly at each other.

Haseul took the opportunity and kissed Jungeun, both smiled while their foreheads were against each other. Yeojin turned at them, frowned and hugged them.

_ "Can we go to the gift shop again before it closes?"  _

Both women laughed. These were, by far, the most wild and happy vacation they could ever have. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, this was supposed to turn different but well :/ see ya


End file.
